


Говорят, он был солдатом Великой Отечественной

by Xetta



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Food, Gen, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xetta/pseuds/Xetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Компания агентов АНКЛ обсуждает слухи о наводящем ужас русском убийце с металлической рукой. Илья повстречался с ним однажды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Говорят, он был солдатом Великой Отечественной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [They Say He was a Soldier, From the Great Patriotic War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776622) by [Alex51324](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex51324/pseuds/Alex51324). 



> От автора: Я вдохновился заявкой, которую дополнил:  
> Зимнего Солдата и Илью Курякина часто описывают как имеющих связи с КГБ. Так может, они встречались?  
> Меня интересует что угодно с ЗС и ИК, но особенно мне бы хотелось, чтобы их столкновение стало ярким пятном в предположительно унылом существовании ЗС. Может быть, это секс, или еда, или уход за раненым, не знаю, — просто Илья, ЗС и происходит что-нибудь приятное.  
> Дополнительные идеи:  
> — Илья — мелкий, ершистый, светловолосый парень. Это вызывает слабый отклик в Зимнем Солдате.  
> — Я описываю их встречу до того, как Илья присоединился к АНКЛ, во время его предполагаемой работы в КГБ.

Когда разговор зашел о Зимнем Солдате — наводящем ужас русском убийце с металлической рукой — Илья улизнул от компании. Уже несколько часов агенты делились друг с другом мистическими байками — мифами и легендами разведывательного сообщества. Наполеон и Илья оба порадовались, когда историю, которую они вдвоем выдумали шутки ради, пересказал как чистую правду незнакомый агент.

Однако теперь… Наполеон подождал достаточно долго, чтобы его уход не вызвал вопросов, и вернулся вслед за Ильей в их комнату.

— Надеюсь, тебя это не задело, — проговорил он, чувствуя неловкость. — Эта чушь про русское страшилище.

Илья был единственным советским агентом АНКЛ в ту пору. Его любили те, кто близко знал, и каждый уважал его известную всем компетентность, но… из-за его происхождения остальные члены организации по-прежнему сторонились его. Илья был предан в первую очередь АНКЛ и уж затем своей стране, как и любой другой агент, но никто не забывал при этом, что родина Курякина была Красной угрозой.

— Все в порядке, — Илья слабо улыбнулся. — В России говорят, он был солдатом Великой Отечественной войны. Говорят, он русский ответ Капитану Америке. Говорят, его замораживают между миссиями, поэтому он всегда будет готов служить родине, когда понадобится ей.

В этом был резон, Наполеон предполагал, что сообщество русских шпионов смотрело на Зимнего Солдата… иначе. Но следующая реплика Ильи потрясла Наполеона до глубины души.

— Я повстречал его как-то раз.

— Серьезно?

Илья хмыкнул, взгляд его устремился вдаль.

***

Он только начинал тогда — молодая восходящая звезда КГБ. Миссия была… ну, миссия была засекречена. Солдат и его куратор, человек по фамилии Кубасов, были прикомандированы к ним от другой спецслужбы. От какой именно, Илья так никогда и не узнал, поскольку его собственный начальник предпочитал не произносить ее название вслух. Всякий раз, когда приходилось ее упоминать, он только плевал через плечо и творил знаки, отгоняющие нечистую силу.

Солдат был высок и широкоплеч. Он носил черный панцирь, и да, его рука была сделана из металла. Нижняя часть его лица была прикрыта маской, походившей на какую-то разновидность респиратора, а глаза защищали очки. Он… выполнил задание… точно, изящно. И совершенно бесшумно, не считая выстрелов и пощелкивания и жужжания его металлической руки.

Словно волкодав, он шел по следу Кубасова до самого дома, где они собирались провести ночь, и стоял безучастно, пока Кубасов и Овчинин — начальник Ильи — планировали выйти и разведать, чем эта деревня богата в смысле развлечений. Очевидно, неприязнь Овчинина к спецслужбе нечистой силы не заходила настолько далеко, чтобы упустить шанс на водку и девок.

— Твой парнишка, — сказал Кубасов, мотнув головой в сторону Ильи. — Он же может побыть с активом, да?

Не то чтобы Илья горел желанием поучаствовать в пьянке с девками в компании остальной троицы, но такая перспектива пугала его еще больше. Овчинин, однако, согласился.

— С ним хлопот не будет, — сказал Кубасов. — У него винтиков не хватает, от мороза, — пояснил он, указывая на голову Солдата. — Просто убедись, что он поест, и ничему не удивляйся.

Он ткнул Илью в плечо, так что тот пошатнулся, наградил таким же тычком Солдата, который даже не шелохнулся, и два старших агента ушли.

— Ладно, — сказал Илья, когда за ними закрылась дверь. — Посмотрим, что здесь можно поесть?

Солдат не ответил, но безмолвно проследовал за Ильей на кухню. Не успели они до нее добраться, как выключился свет. Это был бедняцкий квартал — здесь жили рабочие, а не партийные шишки, и электричество здесь давали от силы на несколько часов в день. По счастью, Илья нашел керосиновую лампу, а плита работала от газового баллона.

Когда Илья зажег лампу, Солдат снял очки. Он тихо присел за стол и скрестил руки на груди. Илья, всерьез расстроенный, решил обыскать кухонные шкафы. В этом укрытии с припасами было получше, чем в других: он нашел картошку, лук и обрезки грудинки — как раз поджарить и перекусить. На кухне нашлась мука, сгущенка и пара сморщенных яблок. У задней стенки буфета он обнаружил ополовиненную бутылку какого-то ядовито-коричного ликера, оставшуюся от одного из предыдущих жильцов, который, видимо, не настолько хотел напиться, чтобы ее допить.

— Закатим пир, — сказал Илья.

Поваром он был неплохим. Многие посмеивались над ним из-за этого, но он любил хорошо поесть.

Он бросил грудинку жариться на сковороде, почистил и покрошил картошку и лук. Над яблоками заколебался — их можно было бы пожарить вместе с овощами, но у него возникла другая идея. Пока жарилась картошка, он замешал блинное тесто, добавив небольшое количество драгоценного, настоящего сахара. Блины он готовил на другой сковороде, один за другим. Время от времени тончайшие диски рвались, когда он подкидывал их или перекладывал на тарелку, но это было в порядке вещей. Он складывал их неаккуратными треугольниками — красивей было бы скатать их в рулетики, но он и Солдат были на службе и голодны. Сложить было быстрее.

К тому времени как тесто закончилось, картошка почти приготовилась. Он перемешал ее и оставил подрумяниваться еще на пару минут, пока нарезал яблоки. На кухне нашелся кусочек масла (или, по крайней мере, чего-то напоминавшего масло), так что Илья кинул его на блинную сковороду таять, затем добавил яблок, еще сахара и — после секундного замешательства — щедро плеснул ликера.

— Будем надеяться, это не испортит всё, — сказал он Солдату.

Разложив картошку по тарелкам, он поставил их на стол. Солдат снял маску, и стало видно его лицо, поросшее щетиной, но без морщин. Определенно он не мог быть намного старше Ильи.

Историю о том, что он был ветераном Великой Отечественной, явно просто выдумали. Возможно, всё это — его молчание, его маска — было лишь большой шуткой, которую старшие по званию сыграли со своим подчиненным, у которого молоко на губах не обсохло.

Расслабившись, Илья сказал:

— Тут есть чай, если только ты не хочешь вот этого.

Он поставил на стол бутылку ликера.

Солдат бросил на нее взгляд, но ничего не сказал. Когда Илья сел, Солдат принялся есть.

И ел, и ел. Илья приготовил всю картошку, какую нашел: по опыту он знал, что с Овчининым было гораздо приятнее иметь дело наутро, если тому было чем закусить. Но, по всей видимости, начальству придется закусывать хлебом, если только во время отлучки они не найдут чего получше, потому что совместными усилиями Илья и Солдат опустошили целую сковороду. И в кои-то веки Илье досталась меньшая доля, хотя он наелся досыта.

Пока они ели, из яблок с ликером приготовился отменный, ароматный соус. Илья опустил в него сложенные блины, подержал достаточно времени, чтобы они прогрелись, а затем поставил сковороду на стол.

— А теперь десерт.

Всего получилось восемь блинов, и Илья подумал было отложить несколько штук для остальных — Овчинин разозлится, если обнаружит, что в кухонном шкафу было скрыто такое сокровище, а Илья использовал его без остатка. Но если Солдат действительно был героем Великой Отечественной войны, он заслуживал лучшего.

А если и нет, Илья не был виноват в том, что поверил начальнику на слово. Он разложил на тарелки по четыре блина каждому, долил чая. Как он и надеялся, в процессе приготовления вкус ликера смягчился, так что Илья аж замурлыкал от удовольствия с набитым ртом.

Солдат ел медленно, хмуро глядя в тарелку.

— Это, — сказал он, доев последний блин. Его голос звучал, словно заржавевший без употребления, и в нем слышался едва уловимый акцент, который Илья не мог опознать.

— Да?

— Это хорошо.

Его голос звучал удивленно. Или, может быть, смущенно. Таким он и выглядел — смущенным, потерянным и юным. Илья задался вопросом, кем же Солдат был на самом деле — каким-нибудь гениальным олигофреном, который не разумел ничего, кроме науки убивать?

— Я рад, что тебе нравится, — ответил он.

Солдат поднялся, взяв свою тарелку. Двигался он скованно, будто испытывая боль, но он не был ранен на задании — на задании он двигался так, будто ничто и никогда не причиняло и не могло причинить ему вреда. Он поставил тарелку в раковину, а затем расстегнул и рванул в сторону форму, разглядывая бок. Там, прямо над ребрами, тянулась линия стежков, но, насколько Илья мог рассмотреть, раны не было.

— Что там случилось? — спросил он.

Солдат помотал головой.

— Должно быть, забыли снять.

Такой ответ только вызвал еще больше вопросов у обеспокоенного Ильи. Он зашил на себе достаточно ран, чтобы знать, что чувствуешь, пока они заживают. После определенного момента зуд и натяжение швов беспокоят сильнее, чем сама рана. Незабываемые ощущения.

— Я могу помочь тебе снять их, если хочешь, — предложил он. — Я не медик, но не раз снимал швы самому себе, когда мог до них дотянуться.

Солдат кивнул.

— Да.

— Схожу и посмотрю, есть ли здесь аптечка, — сказал Илья. — Куда проще швы снимать ножницами, а не ножом.

Он нашел ее в ванной. Внутри обнаружилось немногое: несколько бинтов и засохший тюбик с мазью, зато там была пара гнутых ножниц, слегка заржавленных, но достаточно острых. Он вымыл их в раковине и ополоснул медицинским спиртом, просто для безопасности.

Когда он вернулся на кухню, Солдат стоял у раковины, голый по пояс, и мыл посуду. Металлическая рука крепилась намного выше, чем Илья мог представить, — всё плечо Солдата было из металла, вплоть до основания шеи. Наверняка, часть металла наложили поверх живой плоти, но выглядела рука… приваренной.

— Я нашел их, — сказал Илья, показывая ножницы.

Солдат оглянулся на него, кивнул и завернул кран. Он вернулся на свой стул, и Илья присел рядом с ним, так что швы оказались на уровне глаз. Какую бы рану они ни прикрывали, она уже полностью затянулась.

— Может быть немного неприятно, — сказал Илья. — Их надо было раньше снимать.

Он остро осознавал, что сидит, согнувшись аккурат под металлической рукой, которая всего пару часов назад, он видел…

Ну, он видел, как она вытворяла ужасные штуки.

— Всё хорошо, — сказал Солдат.

И действительно, пока Илья разрезал и удалял швы, он оставался совершенно спокоен, не морщился и не издавал ни звука, даже когда они сильно дергали кожу. И всё же Илья вздохнул с облегчением, когда закончил, смог подняться и отойти от Солдата под предлогом необходимости выбросить нитки. Солдат снова натянул униформу, но не застегнул. Илья с трудом отвел от него взгляд и отошел к раковине, чтобы закончить с посудой. Пока он домывал ее, Солдат спросил:

— Я тебя знаю?

— Мы уже виделись сегодня, — ответил Илья.

— Не раньше?

— Нет.

— Есть в тебе что-то знакомое.

Он потряс головой.

— У меня винтиков не хватает, — проговорил он и, копируя жест Кубасова, коснулся головы. — От мороза.

— Мой отец служил в Великую Отечественную войну, — предположил Илья. — Возможно, ты его знал.

Он всё еще не знал, чему верить.

— Возможно, — ответил Солдат. — Он был…

Он сделал жест металлической рукой, смерив Илью сверху донизу:

— Как ты?

— Я не уверен. Он погиб.

Солдат долго молчал. Когда он наконец заговорил, он произнес:

— Мне жаль.

***

Закончив свой рассказ, Илья вздрогнул, словно возвращаясь к реальности. Его история полностью отличалась от баек о неудержимой машине для убийства, известной как Зимний Солдат, которые рассказывали другие, но почему-то Наполеону она казалась из-за этого более пугающей.

— Когда остальные вернулись, пьяные, как матросы на берегу, и я отчитался перед Кубасовым, он дал мне по шее и сказал, что я глупый мальчишка, которого стоило бы прибить. Сказал, что Солдата всегда усыпляли для медицинских процедур, — Илья пожал плечами. — Мы разошлись на следующее утро, и я никогда его больше не видел. Всегда хотел узнать. Кем он был на самом деле.

— Но… — Наполеон помотал головой. — Ты же шутишь, да?

Это должен был быть розыгрыш. Способность Ильи шутить с каменным выражением лица вошла в легенды.

Илья широко улыбнулся.

— Да, Поля, конечно, я шучу.

**Author's Note:**

> От переводчика: этот перевод был выполнен для команды fandom Retellings and Crossovers 2015 на Фандомную Битву - 2015.  
> Спасибо моей драгоценной бете Kollega, без которой этот перевод был бы гораздо хуже.


End file.
